Tails Life
by CarbonGaming
Summary: A story about Miles Tails Prower and his Life. Rated M for violence and injury
1. Chapter 1

Tails and The rest of the team As Tails wakes up the orange sun lights up the beach. He decided to wake cream so he went to her room and said Cream, Cream, Cream wake up and she said TAILS! its only Seven Am go away Tails thought Man shes grumpy Better try to wake sonic. As he walked over to sonics hut he tripped over knuckles'pet watermelon and then knuckels came and said oh its ok bobo and picked up the watermelon while running and BALONEY!\par

Tails just thought wow hes dumb and kept walking when he treid to wake sonic he said but amy i dont wont to cry I DONT WANT TO CRY! and tails thought and hes sleeptalking and tried to wake amy and amy woke up and said time to make Breakfest Yay ima make bacon donoughts.

Chapter Two Amy invited us to her house for breakfast. The smell of bacon filled my nose. Mmmm, smells good, Amy! The smell slowly drifted over to Tails' house, and into Cream's room. "Bacon doughnuts!" I heard Cream yell. We all sat down do eat. As usual, Knuckles dug his face into the doughnut. *chomp* *chomp* "Knuckles, do you have to eat so crazy?" Amy says. "Yes." Said Knuckles, with his mouth full. "So Tails, how's your X Tornado coming along?" Said Cream, in her happy, bright voice. "Uh-uh-fi-fine, Cream. I said. It's hard talking to her because I have a crush on her, but I've never had the courage to tell her. I finished off the rest of my breakfast, licked the plate clean. Then I headed out to my workshop to work on the X Tornado.

Chapter Three I was in my workshop building yet more of the X Tornado. "Red wire, blue wire, purple wire" I muttered to myself, as i was soldering wires galore to the circuit board. Cream then happily skipped in. "Need help, Tails?" She asked, giving me that cheerful look. I blushed. "No,I got it, Cream." I said. "You know, there is something I want to tell you, Cream." I said. "What is it, Tails?" She asked, cheerfully. My stomach was doing backflips. "I-I-Well, we spend a lot of time together, right?" I said. "Yeah." "Well, I was wondering, maybe we could go on a date?" "Um...of course, Tails, I have liked you a lot too." I blushed. "Hey, Cream, you wanna take the X Tornado for a test flight?" "Sure!" We both flew off into the distance.

Chapter Four Me and Cream were flying high in the sky, way above the clouds. "It's beautiful, Tails." I know. I turned to look at Cream. I just got lost in her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "So beautiful..." I thought. Just then, the left wing gave out, tearing itself apart. The plane spun out. "Pull up, Tails!" "I'm trying!" "Hold on, Cream! We're gonna crash!" The plane smashed against the ground, scrap metal flying everywhere. The last thing I saw was a piece of metal flying towards me. BANG!  
Chapter Five I woke up in the hospital with Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles standing over me and Cream in worry. She was resting beside me, both of us badly injured. As soon as I woke Sonic said "Hey Tails, buddy how are you doing?" My head hurt like crazy. I barely managed to say, " my head hurts like crazy. Where is Cream?" "Right beside you, buddy." I looked beside me, to see a badly injured Cream resting beside me. "You and Cream will be here to rest and recover for about three weeks." Amy said. "Ok." I said. "I'm just glad that Cream is okay." "I'll let you two recover." "Bye guys!" I said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Read part 1 first. Part 2

I heard the steady beeping of mine and Cream's heart monitors. Cream hadn't woken up yet. Sonic came by and got me a chili dog. "Thanks, Sonic." I said. "Cream's not awake yet, huh Tails?" "No, not yet. I'm starting to get worried about her." "Tails? Is that you?"

"Cream! Your awake! I'm so glad you're okay!" I scooted closer to her. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Sonic left the room. We cuddled up and watched tv.

Three weeks later

You and Cream are free to go. We both left, and went out to look for the remains of the X Tornado. Cream saw something in my workshop. "What's in there, Tails?" "I don't know. It looks like the X Tornado. Let's check it out." To my surprise, the X Tornado was sitting there, in plain sight, shinier and newer than ever. "Hey, Tails!" Sonic jumped out from behind the Tornado, with a polishing rag in his hand. "Oh, geez! Sonic, don't scare me like that! Wait a minute. Did you rebuild this?" "Yeah. I found your old blueprints to this thing, and thought it would nice of me to rebuild it for you." "Thanks, Sonic!" "Hey, no problem, Tails! Listen,I need to get home, but I'll catch ya later, lil' bro!" Sonic left. It was just then that Eggman attacked. His scorpion-like bot scuttled around, shooting everything in sight. I was the only one there. "Cream! Hide here! I got this one!" I took off in the X Tornado, vigorously circling around the scorpion bot. I fired the main laser, it just deflected it back at me. Luckily, after years of flying, I expertly dodged the incoming attack. I fired a missile at it. It struck the robot, damaging it, but it didn't go down too easily. It fired lots of small laser projectiles, each striking one wing after the other, over and over again. "Please, please dont die, Tails, please don't die." Cream said.

The X Tornado was badly damaged, but it held up well. I then went full rage and fired everything I had at the robot. It powered off and exploded shortly after. I landed the X Tornado, the engine sputtering. Cream was glad I was ok. We hugged, then the best thing EVER happened. We kissed. It was amazing. It lasted for about 15 seconds. We both turned as red as Knuckles. We then went to my house and watched a comedy movie and snuggled.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Me and Cream had finished our movie. "That movie was funny." said Cream. "Yeah."

Amy barged in, steaming mad. "WHY IS THERE A DESTROYED ROBOT IN MY FRONT YARD?!" She screamed."Oh, uh...about that, Amy, the reason that there is a robot there is because I kicked its $$ earlier." "Oh. Well, otherwise I'll be leaving now, and, Tails, watch your language." "Ok Amy. Bye." "Let's go to the park, Tails!" We arrived at the park.

We played there for a while, then hung out at Cream's house, then I headed home."Bye Cream! See ya tomorrow!" As I was heading home, a giant thunderstorm rolled in.

"Oh, crap." The rain pounded against me hard, but I kept going. The wind tore apart some of a sidewalk, along with a bush. I was suddenly pelted by rocks, dirt, thorns, and leaves.

I had lots of bruises and cuts, and I needed to get home fast. I struggled for what seemed like forever, until I finally saw my front door. I walked in, fell to the floor in pain, then passed out. "Tails? Tails, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Cream's beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah. I'm okay, Cream." "I need to get you some bandages. You have lots of bruises and cuts." "How long will they be here, Cream?" "About 2 days." "Ok. That's good"

After I healed a little, Cream wanted to fly around with me. I went up in the sky with Cream. We had played tag up there. She was it. "I'm coming to get you, Tails!" I dodged her attempt to tag me. "You might be more agile up here, Tails, but I'm still faster!" She started chasing after me. I spun my tails furiously, but no matter how fast I tried to go, she caught up to me. "Tag! You're it, Tails!" I chased after her, but she got away. Soon, we both got tired and slowly descended towards the ground. Winter came before we knew it. Cream was building a snowman. She had no knowledge that i was close by, ready to pelt her with a barrage of snowballs. I threw one at her, it hit her in the face. "Bullseye!" I said to myself. "Where did that sly little fox go?" She found me, hiding behind a tree. She pelted me with snowballs, and I had nowhere to go. Her attack was nonstop. I jumped at her, and buried her in the snow. She got up, and roundhouse kicked me in the gut. I flew a few feet, before crashing in the snow. "Beat that, Tails!" I quickly came back to my senses, and built a snow fort. It was like my castle. I decided to joke around with her. She walked up to the front of my fort. "Halt, wench!" I said. "State your business." "I'm here to kick your butt in a snowball fight!" She said. We were in about a half hour snowball fight before Amy invited us in for hot cocoa. Spring came fast, too. We were in a meadow, just playing games and having fun. All the flowers bloomed, with all the colors of the rainbow and more. It was beautiful. Summer came, too. We were all at a pool. Amy was the lifeguard. I was swimming around normally, Cream close behind. Sonic was taking his first swimming lessons, too. He tried to swim, but just splashed around and sank. I went underwater to grab him and bring him back to safety. We all spent the whole day there. Fall came. Me and Cream were jumping in piles of leaves. All the fall colors floated around peacefully. "This whole year has been amazing, Tails." "Yeah, it really has been." We looked at each other, both of us thinking the same thing. We inched closer to each other, then kissed. "That was beautiful." Said Cream. "Hey, Cream, do you want to hang out at my house? We can play Air Strike on my gaming system." "Yeah." We went over to my house, and played all day. She decided to sleep at my house with me. We went to bed. "I'm cold" said Cream. I wrapped her up in my tails, and we went to sleep.


End file.
